A l'aube de sa vie
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Harry, seul finit par repenser à cette nuit où il a tant perdu et cherche à se rappeler... Reviews please! One shot.


Il était tard... Il faisait sombre autour de lui... Il faisait froid... Mais qu'importe. Il continu de marcher, de errer sans but. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il ne sent plus le froid... Ni la pluie battante qui ruissele sur lui. Il se sent mal, si mal. Pourquoi! Il aurait voulu mourir, s'échaper, fuir comme un lâche. Et puis pleurer, encore et encore et ne plus s'arrêter. Fuir... C'est ce qu'il souhaiter au fond... Fuir cette vie, si dure. Fuir les pleurs autour de lui qui résonnent dans son âme vide de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fort jusqu'a devenir un hurlement de douleur, cette même douleur que lui aussi ressent. Et ces larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Tant de souffrances... Il avait déja affronter cette même souffrance, elle s'était graver en lui de la même maniére que les lettre sur sa main en cinquiéme année. Il avait tellement souhaiter qu'elle parte de la même maniére. Mais les blessures du coeur ne disparaissent jamais entiérement... Cette souffrance il l'avait ressenti une fois déja lorsque son parrain qu'il avait aimer comme un ami, comme un parent et même quelques fois, même si aujourd'hui encore il fuyait cette réalité si dure à présent un peu comme un pére, avait disparut. Cette même douleur l'avait déja envahit et elle recommencer à se dévérser en lui encore une fois comme un poison glacer dans ses veines. Il était seul, il avait tout perdu. Cela fesait deja trois jours, trois jours qu'il errait ainsi. Au début il avait couru pour laisser dérriére lui la douleur, pour fuir cette réalitée, cette réalitée qui le ramenait toujours à cette nuit là. Quelle affreuse lâcheté... Il ne cesser de le penser. Cette soirée, cette froide soirée... Cette sombre soirée, la même que ce soir, avec ce même vent froid qui ballaie son visage et cette même pluie abondante. La même, que l'autre nuit. Des images lui traverse la tête comme un flash. Il voit Fred et Georges Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Nymphora Tonks, les images accélérent il a du mal à distinguer les visages qui y défilent comme dans une roue qui tourne de plus en plus vite. Et puis les images ralentissent à nouveau, le professeur Mc Gonagal, et puis Hermione, Hermione Granger. Cette nuit là, ils étaient tous morts. Il se sentait si coupable, c'était le seul sentiment qu'il parvenait encore à ressentir distinctement au milieu de cet afflux quotidien. Il se sentait coupable, encore une fois... Coupable de ne pas avoir su les protéger lui le grand héro, le survivant, il n'était même pas capable de sauver ses propres amis,les personnes qui l'entourraient et qui l'aimaient. Il se sentait vide à présent. Il se souvenait de mieux en mieux ce qui s'était passé, tous avaient donné leurs vie pour le sauver lui, Fred et Georges Weasley étaient morts et aujourd'hui Mme et Mr Weasley aussi souffraient, ils avaient tant perdu dans cette bataille. Leurs enfants, leurs propre chair. Luna Lovegood, si souvent maltraitée et méprisée était morte en héroïne, elle avait surprit tout le monde, comment croire qu'au fond de cette jeune fille si étrange et risible se cachait tant de courage et de force de caractére, aujourd'hui tous regrettaient sa mort à elle Loufoca, tous regrettait de l'avoir traîter ainsi. Juste retour des choses pensa Harry, la nature se charge le plus souvent de vous venger. Tonks, elle aussi était morte, sous ses yeux, forte et droite. Comme il aurait aimer mieux la connaître. Tant d'autres ancore étaient morts pour sa sauvegarde, le professeur Mc Gonagall aussi s'était éteinte, Harry l'avait toujours apprécier, c'était une trés bonne professeur et une bonne directrice de maison, elle avait toujours était sévére mais juste, il l'apprécait pour cela. Et puis Hermione c'était elle qu'il regretait le plus. Si belle et touchante Hermione, jamais il ne pourait oublier son visage. C'est elle qui l'avait sauver de la mort. Lorsqu'il s'était trouver face à Lord Voldemort, affaibli et bléssé. Le mage noir pérsuadé de sa victoire s'était apprêter à lui donner le coup de grâce, Hermione, courageuse s'était interposée. Dans un sursaut, elle s'était étendue sur le sol. Harry avait alors était prit d'une telle rage. Si forte qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. Tout restait flou dans sa mémoire sa haine l'avait aveuglé, il se souvient seulement s'être jeter sur le mage noir. Il avait dut se battre aux mains car il semblait qu'il ait des bleus, et que son arcade sourciliére ait été ouverte. C'est ainsi qu'il avait put le métriser, la colére l'avait aider dans sa lutte, quelle plus grand motif que la haine, le désir de vengence ne peut entraîner la mort. Ensuite tout était flou. Que c'était-il réellement passer? Lord Voldemort avait-il été tuer ainsi, battu à mort? Harry en doutait, il supposait l'avoir achever par un sortillége impardonnable. Et ensuite? Son coeur se serra encore plus fort, une vague de chaleur monta en lui. Puis... Les souvenirs, les souvenirs de cette nuit...

Il se voit, il tient fermement sa baguette pointée sur un corps mutillé à terre qui remue doucement. La colére, son visage n'éxprime plus que de la colére, de la haine, de la souffrance, du dégout. Puis un éclat vert, il le reconnait c'est celui de son sortillége impardonnable, le même sortillége que Voldemort lui avait envoyer enfant. Encore une fois la nature l'avait bien vengée. La puissance du sortillége lui fait perdre son équilibre, il tombe lourdement sur le dos et vient s'étendre à quelques centimétres d'Hermione. Mais... il sent son souffle, elle n'est donc pas morte. Soudain tout redevient froid. Son souvenir s'arrête. Hermione! Elle n'est donc pas morte! Y aurait il la moindre possibilitée qu'elle soit encore en vie, que Voldemort ne lui ait pas envoyer le sortillége de mort comme il l'avait penser... Il va s'assoir, pour tenter de se souvenir... Il essai... encore et encore, mais pas une bribe de son passé ne veut transparaitre. Et puis il s'endort sous cet arbre refuge incertain. Il rêve. Non, c'est un cauchemard, une vision d'horreur, tout est sombre, il y a du sang. Tout est trop sombre, il n'y voit rien... Puis doucement, un rayon de soleil filtre et vient l'éclairé lui.Il se réveille en un sursaut. Il fait encore nuit, il s'appraîte à se relever mais il retombe en arriére, à nouveau, Il a mal a la tête... Elle tourne... il se souvient... Il se voit gisant par terre, aux côtés d'Hermione... Elle bouge, trés peu mais elle bouge... Elle prend sa main, il n'a plus la force de bouger. Hermione murmure, que dit-elle? Il perçoit enfin ses mots. "Merci". Elle le remercie. Mais c'est par sa faute qu'elle est là! La culpabilitée le submerge à nouveau. Les doights d'Hermione se resserent sur sa main. Et elle murmure encore... "Je t'aime Harry..." Harry se sent comme transpércer de part en part par une lame, il lui semble qu'un liquide froid se dévérse dans son dos... Il se voit, il lui sourit... il lui répond...

"Moi au..." Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un sortillége fuse sur Hermione, cette fois c'est belle et bien un éclair vert et la belle meurt ainsi... Harry tresaille. Il a envie de crier... De pleurer... Mais il va mourir, les mangemorts vont le tuer à lui aussi... Il n'a pas peur au contraire... Il rejoindra celle qu'il aime... Mais décidément la mort ne veut pas de lui, douce consolatrice aprés le long voyage qu'est la vie, car voila qu'arrive Dumbledor. C'est ici que prend fin son souvenir, il n'a que faire de la suite, il la connaît bien.

C'est l'ironie du sort que d'être heureux entourés par la mort et malheureux entourés par ses amis Ron, Ginny qui sont bien vivants... Car oui, il est malheureux, il s'en souvient il l'aimait et son coeur l'aime encore... Elle a voulu se sacrifier pour le sauver, et elle a été tuer par sa faute... Il n'aurait jamais dut l'entrainer dans tout cela. Il se déteste... Il se hait... Il commence à courir de plus en plus vite, rentre dans le collége. Tout le monde le regarde, mais ils n'ont que faire de lui, maintenant qu'il les a sauvés, il monte les marches en bousculant quelques éléves au passage. Il a remplit sa mission, il les a sauvés. Il se trouve à présent en haut d'une tour... Nord, Sud, Est ou Ouest, qu'importe suffisament haute pour qu'il distingue le fin fond de la forêt interdite... Il se sent enfin fort...Il comprend enfin ce qu'il doit faire... Et puis il éspére silencieusement que tous ses amis parviendront enfin à trouver leur bonheur et qu'il ne lui en voudront pas d'avoir fait un choix... Tout est magnifique de si haut. "Comme elle" pense-t'il. A présent ils n'ont plus besoin de lui... Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, son devoir, il les a sauver. Il éspére que cette fois la mort sera clémente envers lui qui a tant soufert...Qu'elle l'emportera enfin. Il monte sur le bord de la tour et tend ses bras comme pour prendre son envol... Le vent s'engouvre sous ses bras. Il murmure cette phrase qu'il pense si fort "A quoi bon, vivre sans elle, car jamais je n'oublirais... Tu as trouver la force de mourir, comme toi, je la trouverais aussi" Et il tombe...

C'est ainsi que disparaît Harry.

Dans la lumiére de l'oubli.

Sans un cri sans un soupir.

A l'aube de sa vie.

FIN


End file.
